The Breath You Take
by ElectricOutcast
Summary: AU 1xR 1xS DxR 3x12 2xH 4xC 5xMC It has been three since the events of Charmed and Enchanted and as everyone is growing up together, two people are about to be growing out of physical romance into more family love. Thanks in large part to two new women coming into their lives...and who knows maybe these two women will free both of them from living a secret.


Disclaimer: This story contains characters that have already been copyrighted by their respective companies and I have sought no permission in using these characters.

The Breath You Take by ElectricOutcast

Chapter 1

April 22nd 2012

An afternoon of perfect peace in a town that often has a lot of things going wrong like any other place in the world, but when you're in a baseball park of any size whether it be stadium or a junior high sports center, sometimes a lot of that wrong can just disappear and you don't have to worry about everything, the only thing you have to worry about is whether your favorite baseball team is going to win. Or in this case, if you're in the actual ballpark playing the game the biggest thing you would have to worry about is actually winning one for your team.

Such was the case for a thirteen year old boy of Japanese descent, wearing a baseball uniform of red and blue stripes that resembled the colors of his junior high school, The Prevents being the name of the team representing the baseball division of The Arc Junior High School. The back of the baseball jersey showed his last name along with his team number: Yuy 01. The last name Yuy belonging to his first name Heero, a once former orphan adopted at 10 years old by a prominent female politician of European descent, Relena Peacecraft who adopted him at 18 years old.

Now many of you are probably thinking that a woman adopting a child at that age would sound kinda crazy and stupid, but in this case if you were to look into their back stories you would perfectly understand why this adoption happened. Both mother and son were victims of losing their real parents at an early age to a combination of suicide, cancer, and death forcing the both of them to grow up earlier than average. Those combinations of commonalities that resonated so much between both of them, that they were drawn together at hello. Drawn together so deep that it brought out a lot of things that happened in the gentle darkness of the bedroom, things that were such a deeply guarded secret that no one would guess what really happened except a few people who were trusting to both parties.

In Heero's case the people who knew of their secret were 3 people on his baseball team who knew him since kindergarten. Two of those friends were standing there with him on first and third base, Heero being in second base bottom of the ninth inning. Those two friends wore the same color jerseys, first base jersey belonged to Barton 03, third base jersey belonged to Chang 05, their first names respectively were Trowa and Wufei. The third friend was next at bat, wearing the same color jersey with long hair braided up, the last name and number of the jersey belonged to Maxwell 02 first name was Duo. Those friends were only three of nine people in total who knew of Heero and Relena's secret, the other six were in the stands watching the game going bottom of the ninth with The Prevents getting tied up 5 to 5 bases loaded with 1 out remaining. The game in general was for a National School Championship Game Prevents were in running for and friends and family were there to see it.

From a distance, it looked like there were no empty seats in the house, but up close it was clear that there was only one seat that was empty, and that was Relena Peacecraft. Now don't get the wrong idea, she wanted more than anything to catch this game as it was all important to her son as it was for her to see it, but two weeks prior, a meeting out of state was to be scheduled and tried as she might to get out of it she could not due to the extreme level of uncompromise that this meeting was being brought upon especially since it was about keeping her countries national security under control which during her career as a politician had been very successful. Heero didn't complain though because as important as the game was it paled in comparison to how important this meeting was, though he had an extreme admiration on how badly she wanted to get out of this meeting because of how passionately committed she was to him.

For the whole entire ballgame, it had been a tough one, from first inning to the 9th inning both home team and opposing team were deep at each others throats that there were even innings that constituted of no hitters on both teams. So tight that, as good as Heero, Duo, Trowa and Chang were, they even had strikeouts themselves. So it's easy to see that both sides supporting the baseball teams were up in arms with the 9th inning especially with bases loaded. Not ten seconds until after Duo Maxwell took to the plate, Heero Yuy in his usual no steal stance, took notice of a certain brunette woman in a black sleeveless button up shirt blue jeans sandals and sunglasses. Heero knew those sunglasses because they were ones he personally bought for mothers day thanks to money he earned from a school bakery program that he took part in saving up the money for the glasses that were worth 150 dollars.

The woman behind those sunglasses belonged to no other woman than Relena Peacecraft, his mother sitting in the stands in the perfect view of Heero standing at second base. To say that this occurrence was a motivation for Heero to get into home base would be a huge understatement. Not only did he want to get to home base but he wanted to both win the championship and to run to her arms and hug her.

That of course was left to the person at bat, Duo Maxwell, who was looking at Heero looking at Relena, and from the way he saw Heero looking, it was more than enough of a motivation to score a home run no matter what the cost. You could feel time slowing down as the opposing team pitcher threw the ball, a fastball, one of The Prevents favorite pitches especially to Heero and his team mates because they never missed a fastball. You could even hear the wood cracking as Duo swung the bat sending that baseball out of to the far ends of the field making this hit a home run clearing those bases loaded leading the Prevents to a four point lead. It would be a matter of time before the final out would happen but that didn't matter because this game was a locked winner at this point.

As the game was over, Heero and his team mates were celebrating the team winning the trophy at the locker room. Parents and girlfriends of the baseball players were on hand to celebrate this victory, with Relena Peacecraft coming in the locker room last automatically squatting down as Heero raced to her to give her a hug that lasted for a minute maybe two, "What happened to plane you were supposed to catch, mom?" asked Heero his hands still holding on her shoulders.

"Well, Heero, it turns out the person who I was supposed to meet with was made aware of your baseball game and how I wanted so badly to see you play in it so she personally called me to reschedule the meeting for next Wednesday," Relena's gentle thumbs were caressing her son's face as if to wipe some tears of happiness away from Heero which he was completely aware of shedding "Glad I made it in time to catch you and your the boys climatic moment of triumph and I cannot be more proud of you and your team for making the big win."

"You're especially proud of me aren't you Ms. Peacecraft?" asked Duo who eavesdropped on the conversation while walking to the hugging pair

"If anything Duo, it is I who should be proud of you and that home run you made, because even if you hadn't have made the home run, I would've still made an effort to get to home base just so I could make mom proud," Heero replied giving the braided kid a hug that although was less of a squeeze compared to bear hug earlier, it was still earnest enough to say that he meant every word that was said.

"Besides Duo, you know that I have been like second mother to you and the other 8 kids, I'll always be proud of you no matter what," Relena added to Heero's point.

Of course the other nine kids she was referring was not only Duo, Trowa, and Wufei but also another boy and four girls who in their early age have been in romantic relationships. Quatre Winner and Catherine Bloom, a blonde son of Arabian billionaires who was currently in the guardianship of his bodyguards and was a student of both the piano and violing. Quatre had also dated the red-headed ballerina sister of Trowa Barton.

Duo Maxwell a son of a former Franciscan Brother and a Former Nun who fell in a love too strong that even surpassed their love for God. His girlfriend Hilde Schebecker, was the daughter of a truck driving tycoon and a secretary wife who works for his company Schebecker Logistics and anyone who knew this couple in particular knew how well their personalities clicked with each other.

Wufei Chang, son of a Chinese business family owning a restaurant chain of organic food was set up for an arranged marriage to the daughter of his father's high school friend named Meiran Long. Although they have not formally married yet, they loved each other well enough to consummate a romance that happened one night during Heero's 11th birthday party.

Then there was Trowa Barton, older brother of Catherine Bloom, sure the both of them had different last names, thanks in part to their mother having two husbands, his birth father having been killed by a drunk driver wrecking his car leaving his mother widowed at 2 years old. It didn't take long for his mother to find love again when she married her boss, a CEO of a learning toy company, who not only provided Trowa with free toys that grew his brain but he also took time to be a father figure to the fatherless boy. The resulting factor of that union led to the birth of his sister Catherine and ever since then he had been a loving caring brother to her and has never been overprotective of her always giving Cathy her space whenever it was needed. His girlfriend Midii Une was the adopted daughter of a lesbian military couple who married after a war that left Relena an orphan at age 15. Relena never did hold a grudge to Midii's parents because they were supporting her parents at the time this war was happening.

One by one all those children knew of the secret that Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft had kept hidden and they never told anyone about this secret. The secret was that before Heero got formally adopted by Relena they got sexually involved with each other when they first met. This sexual involvement continued on even after Heero got adopted but as stated before their sexual encounters were always in secret to a point to where not even a higher power would know nor would this higher power care. Ironically though now-a-days they have cooled off about their sexual involvements, primarily due to an unspoken agreement that they wanted to be a normal mother and son.

The mother and son relationship in particular was one that every mother would dream about with their own child. Relena would happily walk Heero to school every morning before she took a limo to work, she always made efforts to catch him in baseball game, made time for each other in the summertime, and she always knew how to make a good birthday cake for his birthday. Though Heero was never explicit in thanking his mother in words, he would always do it through actions by helping out with speeches that she was always forced to make, picking up a few pure roses in a hidden garden he frequented, and although there would be times where he would be home alone during school nights every summer he would always accompany her on trips to foreign land. That trip in particular that got rescheduled, would've been one of those times. But he never minded because he was never one to break rules in life.

At a quiet post game celebration in an Italian Restaurant, Heero, Relena, the other children, and their parents were toasting to The Prevents baseball teams championship victory with Non-Alcoholic Champagne and inside voice pleasantries reminiscing on their 7th grade school year that was about to be coming to an end in the first week of May, they made another toast to a highly successful school year with all nine kids being at the top of their class. A feat that has been going on for two years thanks in large part to Relena hiring college students as the children's after-school tutors, making some parents very happy. Though no one was more happier than the children themselves because as it turns out, the week before The Prevents were scheduled to play in their championship baseball game, they had gotten word from their superintendent of the school district, that since they were going on the top of their class for three straight years that instead of going to the 8th grade after summer vacation they would instead be pushed ahead to the 9th grade which had their own separate building. All they had to do was pass their year end test with a knock out of the park and it would be possible thanks to another large part of their success: teamwork and friendship.

"It's kinda sad that many of our other friends won't be able to join us in skipping ahead," said Quatre as he wrapped up a fork full of spaghetti and began to eat it.

"No if anything we should feel more sorry for the people who don't make an effort to apply themselves in their education enough, especially not during the days of how my dad did his studying," replied Trowa as he enjoyed a slice of lasagna

"Think of it this way, kids with an accomplishment like what you'll be working for, it'll look good on your future resume's and even on your college scholarship applications and if nothing else you're making us all proud parents," said Trowa and Catherine's father who was enjoying some chicken Alfredo.

Sure accomplishments like that were worth praising but to every high point there was always a low point, especially with what Hilde Schebecker was thinking about "I don't know about the rest of you guys but I fear that there might be some kids who might take notice of our year skipping and might ridicule all of us to the point of bullying by a lot of students."

Heero knew exactly what she was talking about and proceeded to say "Hilde does have an excellent point, especially with reports going around about children our age being bullied to the point of death by suicide," upon Relena looking at her son it's blatantly obvious that he had been doing some research on the same subject she had been.

For the past ten years there have been a lot of reports about an increase of child suicides primarily due to bullying on a lot of social networking websites. In fact in the year 2010 the suicide rate was at 44% of kids 10-14 being killed by suicide. Now in terms of the social network, it was no worry on the part of the children because they really didn't need it they were more than content with each other. But in actual school it was a different story, and that was primarily due to Duo, Hilde, Trowa, Midii, Catherine , Quatre, and Wufei and Meiran they were all in love and together while young Heero didn't have anybody to date and that was thanks in large part due to him and Relena's secret. Not a word was uttered between those friends about his secret, but the fact that he didn't have a girlfriend of his own at school led to some children to actually call him a homosexual and by all accounts he was no where near a queer.

But Heero like the stoic kid he was in general except to his friends, let those bullies believed what they thought he was and in time they would all leave him alone. Of course for those who wouldn't leave him alone, they would find out really quick what happened when you didn't, now although Heero never really raised a finger at those bullies, he would always know of good places to be where teachers or cops would be so that way they could see the bullying first hand.

"What I was thinking for all of us, is that there is gonna be a lot of childish older people who will spread the same rumors about me being gay, and I'm sorry although it will never be the correct answer but we will have to take classes in self-defense this summer." replied Heero while finishing his own plate of spaghetti

"Well guys, I think that can be arranged, especially since my grandfather's dojo is still running maybe have him and his teachers set up some classes for us," said Wufei who was enjoying a simple salad.

It was blatantly obvious around the huge table they sat in, that it was a good idea especially since it was needed to be learned in what was becoming an increasingly dog eat dog world even in the schools. The rest of the night was left with no words needed to be said further as the rest of the party enjoyed their dinner.

Later on that night, both Heero and Relena were back at their mansion getting ready for bed. Heero being dressed in a black tank top and black boxer shorts sitting on his own side of the bed while Relena was in their bathroom getting dress up in a white bra and panties set that although had no special lace designs or anything of that nature, was still very sexy looking and could still turn a man on or even in her sons case turn him on, that's why she loved her set.

While waiting for his mother come out of the bathroom, he fancied himself to his usual past time of reading the morning newspaper that was usually delivered to their house every morning but due to the baseball that was too happen he didn't take the time to read it until now. Even before he got formally adopted by Relena a few years ago, he always took time out to read not just the newspaper, but also read a combination of both fiction novels to non-fiction books primarily to console himself after the death of his birth parents who he lost when he was a baby. Sure he had a guardian back then, but he also lost him to due to him being killed by a drunk driver. It was around the same time that he met and got involved with Relena when she was eighteen and he was ten.

As said before, the sexual involvement has pretty much cooled off, but they still had sex on occasion and tonight sex was on Relena's mind as she walked out of the bath room in a saunter, closing the bathroom door and leaning her back towards it. Still looking athletic and toned as she did three years ago, the body resonated very well with her face which was resonating a sensual expression from the silkiness of her brown hair to the soft blue of her eyes looking at the object of her desire. And like a warm bucket of water, Heero put down his newspaper and took notice of the object of beauty standing before him as he took approximately 50 seconds to drink her appearance in like it might be last time that they would do this.

"I figured to give you a perfect reward, to the national champion baseball player," Relena whispered as she gently knelt down to Heero's height "That and I wanna go back to the original us, hope you don't mind."

"I actually don't mind one bit, because I was actually thinking the same thing you were thinking," Heero replied in the same tone of voice as hers as he walked to her place and began to gently take her in a feather light kiss.

Even with the long period of times that they would not have sex, they knew what would always happen, there would be several minutes of kisses that were gentle than a feathers touch followed by a long period of time where they would do sultry love making with Heero most of the time being dominant and in control of the situation.

Relena ran her finger nails down the young boy's spine and felt a shiver in response. Heero broke their kiss and ran his tongue up his mother's neck to her earlobe and nibbled lightly. He then worked his way down her neck again and teased her shoulders, sliding down the bras straps as he did so. Normally those moves would lead to the lovemaking but this time around, Relena stopped and took the boy's hands gently into her own.

"No," she whispered in his ear "tonight I want this night to be about you, you've always been so sweet and considerate by taking care of me in bed, but now I want to take care of you and love you."

Heero didn't really have to say anything, nor did he want to as he felt himself gently grabbed by the surprising strength of his mother to their bed and laid down like a newborn baby. It took no time at all for Relena to take off the tank top and shorts off of Heero leaving him naked before her, all the while freeing a hard on that certainly has been growing pretty fast and big for the past three years.

Originally she was never a big fan of the idea of giving a blow job but overtime it became clear to her that not giving the boy a blow job was pretty unfair especially since he was perfecting his skills at licking her pussy. Tonight though she was going to not only suck him good but she was also going to enjoy every second like there was no tomorrow.

One hand closed around the underside of his balls while the other gently slid up along

the length of his cock. Both touches caused a pleasing shudder to flash through Heero's body, an

excited tremor filled with anticipation. She then took just tip into her mouth savoring the taste of this little boy, no pre-cum yet, but even without it, she felt he tasted very sweet.

"Oh mommy, you are such a sensual tease," said Heero in a strained toned as he laid down and took the pleasure in.

By now, encouragement was not needed as Relena continued further down his sex, taking every single newly grown inch which surprisingly for his age, had added up to seven inches. Three years ago that size in particular was five inches and he was still able to make her feel great.

Soft moans of delight from Relena combined with Heero's gentle gasps of pleasure, echoed the wet and warm feeling that was at Relena's panties. There was plenty of time for that later though as she began to release her mouth from him for a few seconds to take a breath, before finally moving in full force at his entire cock making it disappear inside her.

"Oh God, mommy, don't stop!" Heero moaned clearly enjoying the smooth waves of pleasure that ran through his body.

Not wanting to disappoint, Relena began to bob her head up and down, running

her tongue against his skin as she swallowed him time and again. The sensations she was causing to race across his body were almost impossible for him to describe, not that he wanted to waste time trying to do so. It was enough for him to just lay back and enjoy them.

Without breaking stride, Relena would take time to glance of the pleasure-etched face of her son, and how despite being in pure pleasure, his face looked gorgeous with his eyes closed and him breathing and moaning like an angel. The vigorous thrusts of her mouth, combined with the blurred motions of her hands, were all indicators of how dedicated she was to bringing him an orgasm that was special to the both of them.

The first sign of his orgasm came as Relena locked into his dick, making every effort to not waste a drop and to keep the comforter clean. She enjoyed every last drop of him as this was happening that she could not wait for more.

"How much did you love that, sweetheart?" Asked Relena as she got up into his upper body.

"Probably the best you've ever done, mommy" Heero replied as he proceeded to unclasp her bra and snuggle into her soft breasted chest.

"Oh, baby, you always say that everytime I blow you," Relena giggled slightly

"True, but I always mean it everytime," And Heero always did.

"Oh Heero, baby don't stop!" Relena moaned loudly as Heero continuously licked his 13 year old tongue deep into her pussy.

Like said before, Heero developed a very good skill at licking pussy and so far Relena was the only one to feel that skill, and right now he wouldn't have it any other way.

On his stomach, his hands wrapped around her thighs, the boy buried his face as deep into Relena's legs as possible, every second of him doing this activity was pure enjoyment to not only her but to him as well as he passionately enjoyed what he was doing. That was one common denominator that was happily worked out where Relena didn't enjoy oral sex but Heero did to the point where if he could make money at this, he would be a billionaire.

So it didn't take long for Heero to bring Relena to her edge, so thanks to some additional thrusts of his tongue, He made her body rock with passion as her cries of joys filled the room, no one around the mansion to hear what went on.

"Now...THAT was incredible, Heero" Relena said as she got up from the mattress and kissed him again, this time with passion and fire.

"Just hearing you scream alone, has made me more than ready to become one with you again," Heero replied in between kisses.

Like the inner slut that Heero had made her, Relena proceeded to get on all fours, her face in front of the head of the headboard that contained a mirror in the center, giving her son a smile from the mirror.

"Tonight Heero, don't give a shit about hurting me, I want you to fuck me so hard that it'll hurt."

That was one request Heero had no problem following, as he took his hardened eight inch cock and placed it at her pussy. Upon him doing that, he did not hesitate to take her hard and fast as she obviously had wanted it.

The way that they talked may not have seemed like the sex was sultry but it still was even in their hardest fucked nights. The hard fucking was actually sensual as a ballet dance with both dancers moving gracefully. Even in the noises that they would make, they would be as graceful as a pair of lions mating.

For an hour and a half the sex drive went on with loud moans and graceful movements, the waves of the pleasure washed them both like an F-5 tornado that caused no damage. The orgasm itself was like lightning in a rainstorm, fierce, powerful, quick, and thunderous.

The pleasure was over and the bliss came in as both mother and son laid down together in their bed, covered in sweat and red with passion. Enjoying each gentle caress like it was their last.

"I am going to miss you dearly when you leave next week you know that, right?" asked Heero while in the process of being tucked in by his mother

"And I will miss you too, but tonight will be a special place in my heart as I think about you, my little boy," Relena replied as she proceeded to tuck herself in the same blanket pulling her little boy onto his chest.

Even at thirteen years old, he didn't mind her affectionate term, because he enjoyed it so much that he savored her ever letter of those three words. For so long after not having a family to give him something simple as a hug and a pet for ten years, he could never used to the feeling of Relena giving him a pet name, nor did he even want her to.


End file.
